


stolt

by isaksforelsket



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut, happy bday my son here's an orgasm, it's very gay and i love that for them, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket
Summary: Laughter spilled out into the empty hall as Isak stumbled the last few steps, his giggles tapering off while he walked to their apartment door, Even walking behind him and taking his keys out of his pocket as he watched Isak lean against the wall, a soft smile spreading on his face just as he tilted his head towards Even, the small rainbow stripes adorning his cheeks still in place.---Happy birthday Isak, and happy Pride Month! 🌈





	stolt

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr sent me a prompt to write something for Pride Month, and then I remembered it's Isak's birthday this month as well so I decided to incorporate both into this fic!
> 
> Happy birthday to my favourite boy in the world, the softest, grumpiest little gay kitten!  
> And happy Pride Month to Isak, Even, and all of my lgbt+ pals, hope you've had a good month filled with happiness and acceptance ❤️  
> Also, I wrote this before Isak's birthday so the actual event is before the 21st, even though I'm posting it on his actual bday, ok I'm rambling shush

Laughter spilled out into the empty hall as Isak stumbled the last few steps, his giggles tapering off while he walked to their apartment door, Even walking behind him and taking his keys out of his pocket as he watched Isak lean against the wall, a soft smile spreading on his face just as he tilted his head towards Even, the small rainbow stripes adorning his cheeks still in place; his hair curling at the edges slightly; Even’s denim jacket hanging off of his slim body, and Even was sure he had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

Even approached him, kissing his forehead softly the second he was near him, desperate to feel Isak’s skin against his after spending the day with their friends, his hand lightly stroked his arm, Isak sighing in return before Even turned his attention to unlocking the door, wanting to get inside the privacy of their apartment and finally have Isak all to himself, away from the rest of the world. 

He watched Isak get closer to him out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly soft petal lips were pressed to his jawline, trailing lower over his neck, making Even huff slightly and reach up, placing his hand on Isak’s cheek and moving his head up, looking into those lovely eyes of his with a fond smile, “someone’s needy tonight.” 

Isak rolled his eyes with a crooked smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Even’s waist, his lips once again pressed up against the sensitive skin on Even’s neck, thoroughly distracting him and making him struggle with the keys, “can you blame me?”  

Laughing softly, Even managed to unlock the door and open it, stumbling through it with Isak still pressed up against him, reluctant to let Even go, and Even didn’t mind, he really didn’t, because he understood. 

They had spent the entire day out, laughing and talking with their friends at the parade, the cheerfulness of the crowd filling them with happiness, but the people surrounding them prevented them from being as close as they wanted, so they shared glances and soft kisses whenever they could, but eventually they would get separated, which left them both in desperate need for contact. 

As he shut the door, Isak moved to stand in front of him, his arms relaxing around Even as he moved his head, looking up at Even with a small smile, tilting his chin up slightly, a gesture Even was all too familiar with, and he couldn’t resist his boy, he leaned forward, pecking his lips softly before moving back from him, taking his jacket and shoes off, Isak moving away from him with a pout to do the same. 

Hanging the jackets up hastily, Even lifted his hand up, gripping Isak’s chin and tilting his head up slightly, Isak’s lips parting as he glanced down at Even’s. A small quiet ‘please’ was heard from Isak before Even pressed his lips against Isak’s, the smaller boy smiling into the kiss until Even took a step forward, pushing him up against the door roughly, Isak’s mouth dropping open in shock, allowing Even to slip his tongue into it, his hips pressing harder into Isak’s as he rubbed his thumb over Isak’s cheek, smearing the colours placed on it. 

Gripping his thighs suddenly, Even picked Isak up, making the boy shriek in surprise before giggling slightly while he wrapped his legs around Even’s waist, Even smiling at him while Isak’s small hands tangled in Even’s hair as he was carried to their room.  

Even pushed the door open and gently dropped Isak on the bed, settling between his spread-out legs and kissing him fiercely as he started grinding his hips against Isak’s, legs getting wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer straight away. 

As Even drew back from Isak, pecking his lips one more time, his tongue making small contact with Isak’s bottom lip, the smaller boy whined, tilting his head up to get Even’s lips back on his, so desperate already, but Even moved his head, kissing the tip of Isak’s nose instead, making him scrunch it up slightly and look at Even with glazed over eyes as he pushed his hand up into Even’s hair, trying to pull him back down. 

Tilting his head, Even trailed kisses down Isak’s neck, pulling his leg up higher around his waist as his lips came in contact with Isak’s hot skin, “so impatient, fuck.” 

Huffing lightly, Isak moved his head to the side to give Even more room, moaning softly as Even nipped his skin gently before he sat up, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side as he made Isak do the same with his t-shirt, Isak falling back onto the bed straight away.  

Quickly unzipping his jeans, Even pulled them down Isak’s long legs, doing the same with his boxers immediately after, undressing Isak completely, his eyes settling on every inch of beautiful pale skin he could see before he looked back to Isak’s lovely face; his lips parted and wet as he panted quietly; his cheeks flushed, the blush covering his naked chest as well; his brows furrowed slightly as he patiently waited for Even’s next move.  

Reaching forward he trailed his hand down Isak’s side, his fingertips dancing along his ribs and all that soft smooth skin, goosebumps covering Isak’s body as he shivered at the gentle touch, making Even smile as he grabbed the lube off the bed side table with the other hand. 

Uncapping the bottle, he poured the liquid onto his long fingers and rubbed them together, warming them up because he knew Isak always whined when Even didn’t do so, complaining about the coldness. He gently traced Isak’s rim, the boy sighing and relaxing onto the bed immediately as he slowly breached him. 

As he fucked Isak with three of his fingers, more so for efficiency than to get Isak to the edge, he couldn’t help but admire the stunning view in front of him. Isak’s golden hair splayed out against the white pillow; his small hands gripping the sheets tightly, his knuckles white, as he rocked against Even’s fingers, trying to get them in deeper, always wanting more; his cock steadily leaking precum onto his stomach, tempting Even to reach down and lick it off of him, wanting to taste his boy; the moonlight and the street lamps shone through the window, illuminating his flushed skin, his cheeks completely covered in the colours of the rainbow.  

The sounds of people laughing as they walked down the street filled the room, but Isak’s soft whines took precedence in Even’s mind, because nothing would ever sound as beautiful to him as Isak giving himself over to Even completely. 

Pulling his fingers out, Even listened to Isak whine at the loss as he quickly stood and took the rest of his clothes off, his jeans tighter than before as he pulled them over his bulge while talking to Isak absentmindedly, “hands and knees, baby.” 

He watched as Isak slowly turned over, shuffling until he was in position, the sight making Even’s cock twitch as he took his boxers off and kneeled behind him, his hands gripping his perky cheeks and spreading them apart, giving him a view of his fluttering hole. 

“Such a pretty boy, Issy. So beautiful.” He said as he traced the edge of Isak’s rim with his fingertips, Isak moving his hips back in hopes of getting them inside of him, but Even moved his hand away, slapping his ass in warning. 

“Be patient, angel, don’t move.” He hummed in approval as Isak steadied himself, his thighs shaking as Even gripped them, spreading them apart even further. 

Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his cock before he shuffled closer to Isak, rubbing the head against Isak’s hole, pushing it in slightly before pulling out, teasing Isak until the boy couldn’t take it anymore, pushing back and slamming onto Even’s cock, releasing a loud moan as his arms collapsed, his face pushed into the pillows as he arched his back even further, allowing Even to push even deeper into him. 

Slowly grinding his hips into him, Even gave him a few moments to get used to the stretch, his hands sliding over Isak’s back before he gripped Isak’s shoulder as he pulled out, pulling him back on his cock and punching out a moan out of him. 

“There’s a good boy,” Even panted out as he moved his hand and held onto Isak’s small waist, his fingertips almost meeting in the middle as he pounded into him deeper and harder.  

Isak’s head turned to the side as he moaned loudly, his mouth wide open, making Even reach forward and trace his lips with two of his fingers, and immediately Isak stuck his tongue out, licking over the pads and wrapping his hand around Even’s wrist, pulling his fingers into his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as he hollowed his cheeks out around them, sucking on them while moaning, his tongue sliding over the digits, Even’s cock twitching inside of him at the sight of Isak’s lips stretched open.  

Thrusting forward, Even tightened his grip on Isak’s waist before he slid it down to his hip as Isak clenched around his cock, his mouth dropping open and releasing Even’s fingers as he moaned loudly. 

“There baby?” He watched Isak nod quickly before he whimpered as Even grinded his hips into him, applying pressure to Isak’s prostate as he leaned forward, plastering his chest to Isak’s back, his hand moving over Isak’s chest and pinching his nipples, Isak whimpering at the feeling as Even continued his ministrations.  

He gripped Isak’s chin gently, smiling softly as Isak’s eyes flickered open and settled on Even’s before Even moved closer and kissed him, tasting the moans and whimpers emitting from him as their tongues came into contact. 

Thrusting forward once again, Isak moved his head away from Even, his eyes closing shut as he moaned once more, his hips moving backwards to try to get Even even deeper inside of him. 

“Ev- harder please, please fuck me harder,” Isak whimpered as Even sat up, his hands pushing down onto Isak’s back, making him arch it even further before he settled his hands onto Isak’s hips and starting to fuck into him as fast as he could, each thrust resulting in a moan out of Isak. 

His hands gripped Isak’s hips, his fingertips digging into the soft skin so hard he was sure there would be purple marks left there tomorrow, a reminder of this moment between them.  

“So tight Isak, my good little boy,” he groaned as he slapped one of Isak’s cheeks, the sound echoing in their room alongside Isak’s moans and whimpers, sounds which will forever be engraved in Even’s mind. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” He asked as he wrapped one of his hands around Isak’s cock, making Isak jolt between the two sensations, not knowing whether he wanted to fuck back onto Even’s cock or push into the tight channel of Even’s fist.  

“Y-yes, fuck Even, please,” he begged for release, making Even tighten his fist around him and push harder onto his prostate, making sure that all Isak knew was intense pleasure. 

As he pushed into him one final time, he felt Isak’s body tighten around him, a loud moan exiting Isak as his come spilled over Even’s knuckles, his knees buckling as his body shook from the intensity of his orgasm; the tightness around Even’s cock and the sounds coming out of Isak pushing him over the edge as well, making him thrust forward and release deep inside of him, Isak shuddering at the feeling. 

As they caught their breath, Even rubbed a gentle hand over Isak’s back as the boy panted, stretching his arm out and moving the hair out of Isak’s flushed face.  

Pulling out slowly, he cooed and hushed Isak while he whined, his thighs shaking as Even left his body, Even’s come spilling out of his hole immediately. Even spread his cheeks and watched it drip down his balls, Isak shivering and whining softly at feeling so exposed. Even lifted his hand up, wiping the come with his thumb and tracing it over Isak’s rim before he pushed it back in, Isak whimpering at the stimulation, making Even move his hand away at the sound. 

Leaning forward, Even placed a gentle kiss on one of Isak’s cheeks before he patted it softly, “stay there baby, I’m gonna go get a towel.” 

Quickly wetting a towel, Even rushed back to Isak, finding him in the same position he left him in, a fond smile spreading on his face immediately. 

Sitting down behind him, he gently cleaned him up, pushing onto his side when he finished, making Isak lay down onto the bed and gaze up at him with hazy eyes as Even cleaned himself up, throwing the towel onto the bedside table.  

Isak moved up slightly, allowing Even to pull the covers down and lay down onto his back next to him, Isak settling into the familiar position on Even’s chest, his leg hitched up over Even’s, his fingers tracing gentle touches on Even’s collarbone as he kissed his chest before putting his head down on it. 

Wrapping his arm around him, Even pulled him even closer, enjoying the peaceful quiet between them for a few moments before he whispered, “did you have a nice day?” 

Humming softly, Isak mumbled sleepily as he continued tracing patterns on Even’s chest, “the best.” 

With a smile on his face, Even looked down at Isak, “What do you want to do on your actual birthday?” 

Snorting softly, Isak lifted his head up to look at Even, “this was my celebration, all I wanted to do was go to pride with my friends.” 

Smiling at his boy, Even moved a golden curl behind his ear, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, “I’m still going to do something for you.” 

Biting his lip gently, Isak rolled his eyes before laying back down, quieting down as Even shut his eyes.  

They spent a few moments in silence, Even playing with Isak’s hair when Isak spoke suddenly, “I told Eskild I’d never go.” 

Looking down at him, Even frowned slightly, not understanding what he meant, “What?” 

Releasing a sigh, Isak burrowed further into the crook of Even’s neck, placing a soft kiss to the skin before he spoke, “last year, I told him I’d never be one of those gays that goes to pride and shit. I don’t know, I was so deep in the closet that I never thought I’d be comfortable enough to actually do it,” he sighed as he leaned up, smiling down at Even, ”I’m just happy. I went to pride, and then I got home and got fucked by my amazing, hot boyfriend.”  

Laughing softly, Even placed a hand on Isak’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone, spreading the remainders of the rainbow all over his skin, “I’m proud of you.” 

Connecting their lips in a soft kiss, Isak sighed contently, “me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short lil thing that I wanted to write for my boys, hope you like it!  
> Comment on it if you want to, I always love talking to you guys!
> 
> If you have any prompts or hc's you'd like me to write about, send them to me on my Tumblr and I'll get to them:  isaksforelsket 
> 
> And you can follow me on Twitter where I bitch about writing but also talk about my love for Skam: vandervaltersen


End file.
